


Orange, Black and White.

by cerebralCustodian, PlushRumps



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Lace, M/M, Penetrative Sex, Vibrators, Xeno, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerebralCustodian/pseuds/cerebralCustodian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushRumps/pseuds/PlushRumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"well well well, what a 2urprii2e. fancy 2eeiing 2omeone liike you iin a place liike thii2."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange, Black and White.

Proof-reading and editing done by [cerebralCustodian](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cerebralCustodian)

* * *

It all started with an innocent joke birthday present, wrapped up in orange, black and white. You'd seen them at the market one day and thought they'd suit him ironically, thin, black silken garments topped off with a healthy portion of lace. You tried to get the mental image out of your head as you paid but it stuck like glue, a voice in the back of your head telling you that this was a great idea.

  
Two months later you've got the one and only Bro Strider sprawled out on a bed before you, handcuffs, silken panties and all.  
  
"well well well, what a 2urprii2e. fancy 2eeiing 2omeone liike you iin a place liike thii2." The man on the bed rolls his eyes, saying something incoherent around his ball gag. You kick off your shoes and drop your work bag in the corner, wandering over to the bed.

  
"you feeliing liike a hot niight iin, huh? you certaiinly know how two... 2park my iintere2t." The man groans in exasperation and you slap him hard across the face, his breath catching in his throat. You unbuckle your pants and let them fall to the floor, straddling Bro's chest, nook hot against his skin and hands against his neck. You lean in close to his ear, nipping sharply at the sensitive flesh.

  
"you know how thii2 work2, 2triider, dont fuck iit up." He nods up at you, your eyes piercing and cold, claws hard against his neck. You slowly pull away from him, retrieving two items from the bedside table, taking a third from your sylladex.

  
"2iit up." He nods silently and moves himself onto his ass, black and white thigh-highs and lace panties smooth against his skin. You pull the panties aside and poke at his hole with lubricated fingers, pushing one in experimentally.

  
"youre already prepped, huh? you needy liittle biitch." He only moans in reply as you coat the vibrator in the creamy, white fluid, shoving it deep inside of him in one fluid motion. The noise he makes causes your pulse to race and makes your nook ache, an identical vibrator being shoved inside of yourself only moments later. You count down from three and at zero you turn them both up to their highest setting, the sudden shock a very welcome one to your system.

It takes a short while to get used to but it's obvious when your bodies start to calm down, quiet moans seeping through lips and ball gags alike. The two of you never break eye contact, your bulge reaching for Bro but distance proving a hindrance. You're the first one to break, pulling the vibrator from yourself and slamming down on Bro as you cry out, muscles rippling around his cock as genetic material spews from your bulge. He finishes only moments later, grunting loudly as he empties himself inside of you. You catch your breath for a moment before sliding off Bro, his cock covered in your material, fluid dripping obscenely out of you.

You reach down and pull out his vibrator, captchalogging it before flopping tiredly against his chest.


End file.
